Ice Princess
by Lovable Anime-Cartoon
Summary: Blossom's P.O.V. Blossom is one day visited by the Ice angel and is told she is the chosen one. Now with her sisters as her guardians, Blossom must stay with them in the Ice castle to practice her Ice Magic for the evil that is to come.
1. Chapter 1

"Girls! Where are you! The city is in trouble!", I yell at the top of my lungs.

"We're coming!", yell my black hair and blonde hair sisters.

They zoom downstairs and we all flash out of the living room. I believe we made a mess but this monster seems more able to make a bigger mess.

"Blossom! What's going on?!", The blonde one, Bubbles, yells.

"I..I don't know"

"Wait!", The black one, Buttercup, yells and stops flying.

"What's wrong?", I ask while stopping with Bubbles.

"It's snowing!"

"We see that!", Bubbles yells.

"But the sky is clear and sunny!"

"It is abnormal, Blossom."

"Hmmmm...and where is the rest of Townsville!?", I ask confused and worried.

"All that's left is Little Tokyo!"

"Bubbles! Do a search!"

"Yes, Blossom", Bubbles flew off.

"Buttercup! Go up to the sky and see where the snow is coming from!"

"Sure thing Blossom!", Buttercup flies off towards the sky.

"And I will look around the ocean.", I fly towards the ocean.

I have been looking around for some time but to no success. The ocean is warm and gentle as ever. The snow doesn't seem to affect it. Then again, it isn't even cold. I don't even see a monster in sight. What is happening here! Is there a flaw in nature? I decide to go back and meet up with Buttercup and Bubbles.

" What did you find, girls?", I ask.

"Nothing in the sky that would make it snow like this, it just is", Buttercup exclaimed.

" What about the town and the people?"

"Everyone is now in Little Tokyo and no one knows what happened. Everything was just destroyed and covered with snow so fast!", Bubbles said in a worried tone.

"Hhhmmmm..."

We hear a noise suddenly. We look around wondering where it is coming from. Then everything went black!

I wake up floating in the sky. Everything around me seems to be glowing. I look to my right and see Bubbles knocked out, then over to my left to see Buttercup also knocked out. I don't know what is going on.

"Blossom?"

"Huh?"

"Blossom?"

I look up to a girl, a angel! She had white hair and a blue dress that went with her eyes. Her wings were glowing like everything else. She was so pretty.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"You are chosen."

"Chosen?"

"Here."

She gave me a staff that was Pink, an ice diamond heart on top, and right below the diamond a red ribbon was tied. Once I touched the staff I felt something go through me. Some sort of power.

"Don't be afraid Blossom."

I clutch the staff and I felt it all go through out me. My dress turned into a long white dress with pink in the middle and around the bottom, my shoes turned white, and a little crown of ice went on my head. I gasped at all of this.

"Wait!", I gasped again," You are the Ice Angel! The sister of the Snow angel!"

"Yes. And we all chose you."

"Chose me for what?"

"Shhhh...Don't wake up your guardians."

"Guardians?", I look over at my sisters. Bubbles is now wearing a light blue dress with a slit in the side, armor on her shoulders, her shoes are blue and metal, and she is holding a spear with little blue balls around it. Buttercup is in a green wavy dress shirt, green pants, her shoes are green and metal, armor is on her shoulders, and she is holding an ax with green on its tip.

"What's going on?"

"Evil has revealed itself"

"Evil? Like Him?"

"Far powerful than any other villain you have encountered, but you will need practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes," She swished her hand and an iced castle appeared on top of a snow mountain, "You will stay here with your guardians, sisters, and practice your ice magic."

"I..Ice magic?"

"Good luck, and don't worry. Your guardians will protect you."

"Wait! Don't go!"

She flew off into the sky and disappeared. We slowly floated to the ground. I looked over at my sisters, hoping they would wake up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited and waited and waited until my sisters finally opened their eyes. I stared at them. Hoping they were ok. Hoping they knew what was going on.

" What happened?," Bubbles asked as she sat up.  
" Did I just get knocked out?," Buttercup asked sitting up.  
"No. Well...Yes..Well, I don't know anymore!," I said confused.  
Bubbles stared at me," Blossom! You're so pretty!"  
" And you are cute in that outfit as well."

Bubbles gave me a confused look then looked down at herself. She gasped and stood up. She did a few spins. Buttercup also got up and looked at herself. Her eyes widened with confusion. She looked in the snow and picked up the ax she was holding.

"I..I feel like this is mine.," Buttercup said completely confused.  
"It is," I said with a nervous smile  
" So this is mine?," Bubbles picked up the spear and played with the two balls.  
"Yes, " I exclaimed, "I was hoping you two knew what was going on but by your faces I guess you are confused like I am."  
"Sorry, Blossom," Bubbles said sadly, " I have no idea!"  
"This is cool!," Buttercup shouted looking at her ax.  
" What do you girls feel or think?," I asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I feel like I have to learn Ice Magic and protect everyone."  
"Well, " Bubbles started, "I feel like I have to protect you."  
"Yeah..., " Buttercup agreed.  
"Me?, " I asked more confused than ever.  
"Yup! We are your...Uh..."  
"Guardians?"  
"Yeah! That's the name!"  
"But why? How?  
"I don't know.," Bubbles came in, " But I feel like we have to do this!"  
"I do to, Bubbles."  
"So we are going to do what we feel?," Buttercup asked.  
"I guess so"  
Bubbles looked at the castle, " We better go and check out our new home."

Buttercup and I nodded. We flew up to the large doors. There was hole in the door and Buttercup tried opening it with no success.

"How do you open this thing?!," Buttercup asked annoyed.

I walked up and put the heart diamond into the hole. The heart shined inside the hole and then the door started to open.

"How did you know?!," Bubbles asked amazed.  
"I...I didn't. I just did it., " I answered.

We all flew beyond the door where it closed behind us. We looked around to see a huge garden of snow and ice. I suddenly sighed and got comfortable. It was really pretty and I already felt at home. I think Bubbles and Buttercup felt the same way cause Bubbles looked so peaceful and Buttercup's shoulders went down in a relaxed form. I breathed in the air, not once is it cold. We floated to the doors that led inside the building. The door creaked open as we pushed to reveal staircases that circled up to the second floor, Masterpiece paintings hanging on the walls, Ancient looking doors where ever you looked, marble flooring that shined, and this is only the first room! I can't wait to explore to see the rest! We decided to split up. Buttercup went left, Bubbles went right, and I went straight to the upstairs. Down the hallway there are more paintings; I don't know which one is the best! The first few doors were bedrooms and study halls. I open the door in front of me.

"WOW!," I screamed in excitement.

A huge library! Full of knowledge I probably don't even know! I fly in looking around. The rest of the rooms down the hallways can be explored later. I look around and pick up a blue book that was shining near the big window. On it said "Ice Princess". I read the back:

_Long ago an angel whose magic was so beautiful turned deadly. The angel declared that the world and beyond would be hers! No one could stop her until a young girl came forth called the 'Ice Princess'. The girl knew all that was in Ice Magic. She was smart and noble. This is the story of when she practiced magic, went against great odds, and sealed away the angel for good._

It seemed so interesting! And Ice Magic? Maybe it could help me if I read this. When I started opening the book, my stomach growled like a lion. I guess it's time to eat! No doubt about it! I wonder if my sisters found the kitchen. I flew back downstairs where my sisters where standing.

"I'm starving!," Buttercup declared  
"Me to!, " Bubbles cheered.  
"Me three!." I chimed in, "What did you girls find anyway?"  
"I found this cute little warm where you can sew together stuffed animals!, " Bubbles said happily.  
"I found the weapon room! It's so cool!, " Buttercup smiled.  
"Well, I found a huge library!, " I smiled at them.  
"Of course you did, " Buttercup rolled her eyes.  
" So no one found the kitchen?, " Bubbles asked.  
I laughed, " I guess not! Let's go find it!"

With that, We all flew around looking for the kitchen and finding new wonderful rooms that our new home had.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a huge room. In a beautiful, pink bed. I remember the girls and I had a fight about which bedrooms to sleep in. We decided on our colors. I get the bedroom with the pink bed and a mini library in it. Bubbles got the room with a blue bed and she said she was going to make stuffed animals and fill it with them. Buttercup got the room with the green bed and a wall that you can punch without it braking or denting which is amazing! While looking around it seemed like someone once lived and slept in this room. I got up and opened the window that was in the room. A cool breeze came in and blew my hair back. I took a deep sigh. I went over to my closet and took off my pajamas and put on the white dress with the pink strip, put on my white shoes, put in my red bow, and went over to the mirror to place my sparkling ice crown on perfectly. I went over to a stand near my bed and picked up my staff that was on it. I slowly walked over to the mirror again. There a piece of paper hung that wasn't there before. I took it off carefully and read:

_Dear Blossom,  
You are chosen! Congrats! Now you must go to the room in the south hall and practice your Ice Magic after breakfast. Your guardians already have their papers and are where they are suppose to be. Please do your best, Sweety.  
Sincerely,_

_Ice Angel_

My sisters are already awake? Buttercup is awake at this time of day? Wow, never thought I would see the day! I take a deep sigh, close the window, and leave for the kitchen. Once in the kitchen I got to thinking. What will happen to my sisters and I? Am I the right person to be chosen? Why am I just eating toast? I sighed again and stared at the floor. Will our lives change forever?

I'm going down the south hallway and open the door that had a piece of paper on it that said 'Blossom'. I walk into a huge room with books in every corner, an ancient book stand in the middle, and dummies on the left side of the room. I walk up to another note on the book stand:

_Dear Blossom,_

_Blossom! I'm so glad you came! These books hold the power of Ice Magic. You will read the books in the right upper corner. They are the beginner books. If you want to try and use a power, use the dummies as targets. Good Luck!  
Sincerely,  
Ice Angel_

I go over to the upper right corner and take down the first book called "Lets begin! Ice Magic!". I went back to the stand, placed the book on it, and started reading the first page.

I put the book I was reading in the pile of read books I made. I read half the beginner books. I looked at the clock near the door. Man! Was I hungry! I went out into the hallway. Walked into the kitchen to discover no one was there. I went through the fridge, freezer, and cupboards. I made a ham Sandwich in the end. I sat there in silence, closed my eyes and said words from the spell book. I opened my eyes to find my sandwich turned to ice. Oops. I looked at my staff which was pointed right at me. I should have moved that. According to the books, half of my magic comes from my staff, the other half comes from me. I must channel my heart and inner power to get the ice to do whatever I want. Ice has feelings, a heart, and a brain. It is human even if we don't see it. Well, ok not human but it has a soul and that's what counts. Ice can be your friend or enemy. If I fail and make it my enemy, I will fail the Ice Angel, the world, and my sisters. I got most of the magic down but I still have to learn the hard magic before I can do anything. The books says that after hard is master and it is very difficult to do. I have many things to accomplish, I look at my Sandwich, like melting ice. Yes, I can do that apparently. I look around the kitchen wanting one of my sisters to show up but I know they won't. There is a finished eating chicken leg on the table and I know that's Buttercup. Bubbles might not come until later so I'm on my own. I get up, throw the sandwich away and go back to my magic room.

I open a new book and in red ink: ' DIE OR BE KILLED!'. That didn't make sense! Do they want me to kill myself or they kill me? Who wrote this? Is this for me? I don't know but it is a little scary. I turn the page to find everything covered in red ink. ' DIE!' ' WE WILL KILL YOU!' 'LEAVE!' 'GO AWAY!'

All over the pages these messages are covering up my magic words! I can't learn! I shut the book. How can I learn the next steps and spells with these words in the way!? I sigh and leave. I look out the window at the end of the hallway. The sun is close to setting. I might as well go to sleep.

Changing into my white Pajama with a pink belt on the pants and a heart on the neck line like a necklace, put my crown on the desk, and put the staff on the stand; I think about today. What was those messages in the book? Will I see my sisters tomorrow? Today I felt lonely with no one around. I lay in bed and fall sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in my pink bed again and put on my usual outfit for this place. This could become a routine pretty fast. I go over to my mirror but no note is there for me. I guess they expect us to know what to do already. I go to the south hall to the room with the paper that says 'Blossom' on it and go inside. The book that had red ink all over it was on the stand. How am I suppose to study this if it is covered? I opened the book and my eyes got wide. The book was clean! But I could have sworn it had red ink all over it! I flipped through the pages to discover everything written was gone. I go back to the first page and sigh. I guess I should just keep learning magic. Maybe it was my imagination somehow.  
I looked at the clock to find out it was time for me to eat. I put the book I just finished in the 'already read' pile and left for the kitchen. I made another sandwich. I looked around to discover Buttercup has already been here and Bubbles hadn't come yet. Is this how it will always be? I got my sandwich and my staff and decided that I was going to eat outside. I opened the front door and I cool breeze brushed up against me. I went outside, closed the door, and went exploring eating my sandwich. Everything was covered in snow and the pond in the corner of the wall was frozen. It was peaceful but I believe that it would be more peaceful if it was all green, the water flowing, and birds chirping. I turn a corner and scream when a sword almost got me in the face. I looked past the sword to see a snowman holding it. In the snow under the snowman read ' GO AWAY!' and 'SHE WILL KILL YOU!'. I have no idea what this means! Who is She? And why don't they want me here? Whoever they are. I point the staff at the snowman.

" Who made you?, " I asked like it was human. But I shake my head. Everything has a soul. That is what the books taught me. " Who made you?" I wait but nothing happens. I guess just cause it has a soul or spirit doesn't mean it can talk. I sigh and walk away. I wasn't going to stay around for no answer. I ate the last bit of my sandwich and go back inside with the other parts of the courtyard yet to be discovered.  
When I'm back in the room to practice my magic, I start reading right away. I point my staff at the dummies a few times. "Freeze the soul of the unwanted!" and the dummy freezes. " Unfreeze the one we love!" and it unfreezes. This magic was easy! " Blast away the evil with shards of glass!" and ice points go towards the dummy but misses! One of the ice shards somehow bounces back at me and I duck! I hear something ripping and look around. The ice point had torn one of the posters on the wall! Oh no! Maybe I spoke to soon about this being easy! What do I do? I take the poster down and look at it. The middle was torn. I look closely at the picture and it was a picture of my ice crown. Why do I have a crown anyway? Do Buttercup and Bubbles have crowns as well? I sigh and look around. Nothing here but more posters I didn't look at, more books, and dummies. I remember Bubbles saying there was a room where you can sew your own stuffed animal. Maybe I can go to that room to sew this poster back together. I ran out of the room and go down the hallway Bubbles went the day we first came here. I open every door. One was a pool, neat; one was a ballroom, pretty; and one was a sewing room! I go in and find the things I need. I sat down. There are stuffed animal parts around but this is mostly a sewing room. I laugh at Bubbles and start sewing the poster back together.  
I finished and stepped back to look at it. Who knew I could sew? It was pretty good except for the bottom where I messed up. Think they would notice? I went back to my room and hung it up. Yeah, I messed the bottom up, oops. O' well, I'm sure it isn't that noticeable. I go back to the stand and start reading again. I'm not going to do anymore magic today.


End file.
